


Cascare Nei Tuoi Occhi

by seicentododici



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seicentododici/pseuds/seicentododici
Summary: Vorrei conoscerti quando è mattina, dirti la sera: “ti prego spegni la luce”. [...] Vorrei lasciare sul tuo comodino un caffè caldo per ogni mattina, vedere che ti svegli d’improvviso e poi chiudi gli occhi e fingi di dormire.Le vacanze di Natale sono incominciate da qualche giorno e Niccolò ha lasciato Roma per trascorrerle in Umbra con la famiglia. Lontano da Martino, però, non ci sa stare, non più, e così, pur essendo una notte di tempesta, Niccolò torna a Roma per trascorrere una nottata con lui. Questo è quanto è accaduto il mattino successivo, tra risate, lacrime e qualche bacio.





	Cascare Nei Tuoi Occhi

Martino non ha chiuso occhio per tutta la notte, eppure non ne vuole sapere di lasciare il letto, non quando al suo fianco c'è lui. Niccolò riposa rannicchiato sotto il piumone, con il volto premuto contro il cuscino e nascosto dai capelli ancora umidi di pioggia, dove giace un'espressione serena, priva di tutte quelle terribili ombre che lo scuriscono quando è desto. Il suo respiro lento e regolare culla il ragazzo disteso accanto a lui, come una dolce ninna nanna a cui Martino non vuole cedere. Vorrebbe rimanere sveglio per ore ed ore, osservarlo mentre dorme, delineare con lo sguardo ogni suo singolo lineamento, imprimendolo nella memoria e conservandolo per i momenti in cui sarebbero stati lontani. A quel pensiero gli si stringe il cuore. Sa che di lì a poco Niccolò si sveglierà e che lo lascerà di nuovo solo in quella casa fredda e spoglia, a fare, per l'ennesima volta, i conti con sé stesso. Martino della solitudine non ha mai avuto paura, dopotutto da solo ci è cresciuto, che differenza fa un giorno in più faccia a faccia con quel vuoto tanto familiare che sente alla bocca dello stomaco? A volte, quel vuoto era pure riuscito a colmarlo: una birra con Giovanni, una partita a FIFA con Luca o un torneo di calcetto al bar a Testaccio con Elia. Poi però tornava a casa, e quel vuoto, quella voragine, si riapriva di nuovo, ogni volta un po' più grande. A Martino però non importava, ché tanto ormai quel senso di smarrimento faceva parte di lui, di ciò che era, e che quindi, più di tanto non poteva fare.  
Ma poi... poi è arrivato Niccolò. Niccolò che quel vuoto l'ha fatto suo, ci ha messo le radici ed ora ci abita. Niccolò che se quel vuoto lo lascia anche solo per qualche ora, a Martino pare di morire. 

«Buongiorno...» 

La voce di Niccolò, arrochita dal sonno profondo nel quale si era rifugiato fino a qualche attimo prima, ridesta Martino dai suoi pensieri, riportandogli quella solita luce nello sguardo che gli illumina le iridi scure da qualche settimana. 

«Buongiorno.» replica, mentre un sorriso sghembo gli compare sul volto stropicciato dalla stanchezza.

«Guarda che occhiaie... hai dormito?» domanda Niccolò, allungando il braccio per poi sfiorare con l'indice le ombre scure sotto gli occhi di Martino. Sul suo volto si fa spazio un'espressione preoccupata: le folte sopracciglia scure vengono divise da una profonda ruga sulla pelle pallida, le labbra si stendono in una linea dritta e gli occhi si incupiscono. Teme sia colpa sua.

«Sì.» mente Martino, socchiudendo gli occhi al tocco morbido e leggero delle dita del ragazzo.

«Sei un pessimo bugiardo.» replica Niccolò, con disappunto.

«Non avevo sonno.» dice allora, portandosi una mano sulla guancia, dove giace immobile quella di Niccolò, per poi stringerla nella sua. 

«E perché?» 

Martino tace, non glielo vuole dire il perché, non ne ha il coraggio. Certe cose è più facile pensarle che dirle.

«Ehi, allora?» insiste Niccolò, sollevando le labbra in un sorriso sghembo, quello che a Martino piace tanto. 

«Niente, è che...» si interrompe.

Lui con queste cose non ci sa proprio fare.  
È una frana.

«Vabbe', facciamo così: io vado a preparare la colazione e tu intanto ci pensi, okay? Però poi me lo devi dire che cos'è che ti toglie il sonno.» mormora Niccolò, avvicinandosi al volto di Martino dove lascia un rapido bacio, per poi scivolare giù dal letto e scomparire in cucina.

Martino abbandona la testa sul cuscino, lasciando vagare senza sosta gli occhi stanchi: ogni angolo sembra parlare di lui. Di loro. La sua maglietta abbandonata ai piedi del letto, ancora umida, insieme ai jeans e ai calzini, la giacca appesa alla maniglia della porta e le scarpe gettate sul tappeto, un vecchio ritratto che gli aveva regalato qualche settimana prima incorniciato e messo in bella mostra sulla mensola adiacente al letto, una vecchia maglia azzurra che gli aveva prestato la prima volta che avevano dormito insieme e che poi non ha più rivoluto – conserva ancora il suo profumo –.  
Tutto sembra gridare a gran voce il nome di Niccolò, lì dentro, e proprio per questo Martino si sente al sicuro. 

«Uno di zucchero, ve'?!» lo sente domandare, dall'altra parte della casa.

«Sì.» replica Martino, mentre un sorriso gli illumina il volto, se lo ricorda.

Pochi minuti dopo, Niccolò è di nuovo lì, in camera, con un vassoio tra le mani ed il volto illuminato da una nuova luce. 

«La dispensa è vuota, forse dovremmo andare a fare la spesa più tardi.» asserisce, posizionando il vassoio al centro del letto, per poi sistemarsi accanto a Martino, sotto il piumone ancora caldo.

«Va bene, ma niente salame vegano, questa volta.» risponde Martino, ridacchiando.

Niccolò ride a sua volta, alzando gli occhi al cielo «Ancora con questa storia? Mi perdonerai mai?» domanda. 

«Uhm, no, non penso, però potresti provare a rimediare. Ti lascio carta bianca sul pranzo, voglio vedere che combini.» 

Niccolò porge la mano a Martino, mentre uno sguardo furbo gli accende gli occhi «Affare fatto.» 

Martino ricambia la stretta, scuotendo la testa con aria affranta «La sai la strada per il San Camillo, vero?» 

«Ammazza oh, sei proprio stronzo!» esclama Niccolò, dando una leggera spinta a Martino.

Martino tace, non vuole coprire il suono della sua risata con le parole, vuole ascoltarla, imprimerla per bene nella memoria, conservare anche quella. 

«Adesso me lo dici cosa ti ha tenuto sveglio?» ora Niccolò non sorride più, si è fatto serio, e anche Martino fa lo stesso.

«Marti...?» Niccolò allunga la mano, posandogli l'indice sotto il mento per poi sollevargli il volto, cercando il suo sguardo «Parlami.» lo incita, accarezzandogli la guancia con l'altra mano. 

Con gli occhi di Niccolò puntati nei suoi, Martino si scorda come respirare. Le parole gli muoiono in gola, la testa è leggera ed il cuore in gola sembra un tamburo fuori controllo. Tutto ciò che li circonda non esiste più. Gli ultimi due uomini sulla terra.

«Guarda che non ti lascio in pace finché non me lo dici. Se stai male tu sto male anch'io.» insiste Niccolò, con una punta di preoccupazione nella voce. 

Martino esala un respiro profondo, riempie i polmoni di aria e di coraggio, poi parla. 

«Avevo...» farfuglia, con voce tremante «Avevo paura.»

«Paura? E di cosa?» chiede il ragazzo seduto al suo fianco.

Martino scuote la testa, frustrato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli «Paura, Niccolò, paura e basta.» 

«Non si puo' avere paura e basta, Marti.»

C'hai ragione, Ni', ma come te lo dico che muoio anche solo all'idea di poterti perdere un'altra volta?

Martino si stringe le ginocchia al petto e distoglie lo sguardo dal volto corrucciato di Niccolò, non ce la fa, non ci riesce. 

«Ti ricordi quando abbiamo dormito insieme per la prima volta, Marti?» mormora Niccolò, posandogli una mano sulla schiena «Ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto la mattina dopo? Quando abbiamo parlato di cosa faremmo se fossimo gli ultimi due uomini sulla terra?»

Martino annuisce, senza però guardare il ragazzo.

«Ti ho detto che ho paura di rimanere solo, Martino. La mia paura più grande, quella che mi divora ogni singolo istante della mia vita.» prosegue «Ora è il tuo turno, tocca a te. Dimmi cosa ti fa paura, cosa ti spaventa, cosa ti tormenta. Possiamo trovare una soluzione. Insieme.» 

A quell' “insieme” il cuore di Martino perde un battito.  
Senza proferire parola allunga una mano tra le lenzuola, alla ricerca della mano di Niccolò: ha bisogno di toccarlo, di sentirlo, di sapere che è lì, accanto a lui, e che ci rimarrà. Niccolò intreccia le sue dita con quelle di Martino e le stringe forte. 

«Avevo paura di risvegliarmi da solo un'altra volta, Niccolò. Di allungare la mano tra le coperte e di trovare solo il tuo cuscino o un altro biglietto del cazzo o di doverti lasciare di nuovo una marea di messaggi per poi non ricevere risposta. Avevo paura di perderti. Un'altra volta.» le parole sembrano un fiume in piena, sgorgano dalle labbra di Martino senza controllo, una dopo l'altra, scappano prima che lui possa fermarsi, insieme alle lacrime, che silenziose gli scendono lungo il volto.

Silenzio.  
L'unica cosa che sente ora Martino.  
L'unica cosa di cui non ha bisogno.

«Di' qualcosa, Ni', ti prego.» lo supplica Martino, con la voce rotta ed il cuore pronto ad esplodergli nel petto.

Niccolò lascia la presa sulla mano di Martino, la abbandona tra le coperte fredde, in silenzio.  
Un silenzio assordante. 

«Ni'...»

«Guardami, Marti'.» 

Martino lo fa, lo guarda, guarda i suoi occhi grandi e dalle iridi verdi, striate di giallo come i raggi del sole autunnale, circondate da una corona di ciglia folte e nere petrolio, proprio come i capelli scompigliati, che gli ricadono sulla fronte pallida in riccioli sottili, guarda il suo naso dritto, spruzzato di lentiggini che giungono sino agli zigomi pronunciati e perfetti, disegnati da chissà quali Dei dell'Olimpo ed infine guarda le sue labbra, morbide e carnose, piene, rosee e socchiuse, quella bocca che sembra fatta apposta per incastrarsi con la sua. La stessa bocca che rompe il silenzio, quel silenzio che sin da troppo tempo Martino si porta dentro. La stessa bocca che pronuncia tre semplici parole.

«Ti amo, Marti'.»


End file.
